This is what you get, change in perspctive
by SkyDrops
Summary: She urged him to continue his touches. "I can't do this" He said. "Something is wrong."  Part two of This is what you get. It's basically what the title says, a change in perspective


**Part two of my trio of one-shots. This is happier than the last one and involves my OC Nichelle.(finally got to use her!)**

* * *

><p><strong>This is what you get...<strong>

She urged him to touch her, but he couldn't. Something felt wrong. Like he wasn't supposed to be doing this.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You seem upset."

"I-I can't do this." He said.

She sighed.

_I could tell that there was something on your mind..._

_Go back to her, I can tell that you love her a lot._

"That's not it." He said. "It feels like something bad is happening... And that something is my fault."

_I understand._

"I'm just gonna head on home." He said as he walked towards the door.

He felt some grab his wrist. "Does this mean you're breaking up with me?"

"What? No of course not." He answered.

_I know you love her..._

_So I wouldn't mind._

"What are you talking about, I don't love anyone but you!" He said.

_I can see it in your eyes..._

_Always longing._

_If it was for me it wouldn't be there when you're with me._

_And when we kiss I can tell you're thinking of her._

"Ok..." He said.

_So you can go and win back her love whenever you feel like it._

"Is there any specific person you think I like?" He asked her.

"I have some guesses." She replied.

"Well you're wrong! I'm sick of everyone saying that; I'm not in love with him!" He denied, not even contemplating her answer thinking she said something else.

"Him? You're bi. That doesn't really matter though." She said.

_You should go out and tell HIM you love him._

"I'm leaving now, I'm sorry Nichelle." He said.

"Is it Zim?" She asked. He didn't answer but instead left, closing the door behind him.

She decided to follow him.

He didn't stop at his house like he said he would.

"Letting your feet guide your way." She thought.

He stopped abruptly by a house. There was something off here. He felt the need to go in it once again, so he walked up to his front door and rang the doorbell.

It was answered by Gir, who was not in his doggy suit at the moment.

She was surprised to see a robot answer the door.

She moved in close enough to see and hear what was going on.

"Is Zim here?" He asked.

"So this is where Zim lives." She noted.

"Nope, master said he's going out and to not look for him." Gir said.

"That sounds like something a person would say before committing suicide." They both thought.

"Oh you're here!" The computer said.

She just heard a voice come from nowhere.

"I'm starting to get a little bit worried. Master's been out for longer than he usually is." The voice said. "He got a call from the Tallests making fun of him and how he was exiled. They even told him they were considering making him a sex slave."

He looked sincerely shocked. "Is there any reason you're concerned?" He asked.

"Before he left he said and I quote 'All of those bastards will see that Zim is not too arrogant to hurt himself, OR others'." The voice said, part of the sentence being played in Zim's voice. She guessed it was some sort of AI.

"That was definitely a sentence that says suicide." They both thought again.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" He asked.

"The outskirts of town." The AI complied.

She saw him run from the door and quickly followed behind. She didn't know why she was doing this but knew there had to be some reason.

They finally reached the edge of town, him still not realizing she was there.

He looked out into an empty field. Nobody was there.

He sat down on the edge of a not very deep cliff.

"No use going back now." He said to himself. "He's probably dead by now."

She wished she could hug him without giving away that she was following him.

He looked down over the edge surprised to see a body lying there. He jumped down over and looked at it. It was Zim; Zim was laying face down in the dirt.

He knelt down next to the body and flipped it over, finally noticing the Zim was lying in a pool of blood.

He felt tears streaming down his face and he fell onto his butt and broke into tears.

He leaned over the body and pounded on its chest.

"Damn, damn, damn!" He said to nobody irritably.

_This is all my fault..._

_I should've noticed you were depressed..._

_And not lead you on like that._

_But I didn't know, I was being ignorant._

He made the body sit up and held it close despite all of the blood he was getting on him. It was still slightly warm, it must've only happened seconds before he arrived.

_I should've held you like I am now and told you that I loved you..._

_But I was in denial._

_I pushed all of the thoughts of love away..._

_Disguised them as disgust._

_And now I realize I love you..._

_But I can't have you._

She had long ago snuck over and was watching the scene. I hadn't hurt her at all when he broke up with her, but this was breaking her heart.

He removed the lrken's wig to reveal his antennae which lay flat against his head.

She was a little surprised to see that the male was an alien, but knew that it wasn't possible that she was dreaming.

He then layed the other back down and put a hand to the other's pale face.

Finally he leaned in and kissed the male one last time.

_But at least I got to see you one last time._

The kiss had a fading spark, the one that had been there all along but had been mistaken for hate.

He removed the male's shirt and looked at the wounds; a few small cuts on his arm as well as a hole where it looked like he twisted the weapon around.

He looked up at the major wound on his chest. There was a huge stab wound but no knife or any other sharp object.

Poor Irken. Probably didn't know what heartbreak was...

So you stabbed yourself trying to escape the pain.

I guess this is what I get...

_For being such a jerk and leaving you the way I did_

_Telling you I cheated on you and that I didn't like you in the first place..._

_And then breaking up with you before heading out to meet with another._

He used the shirt to clean up the wounds; the one on his chest seemed impossible to get the blood off of, it was like he was still bleeding.

There was a small sliver of hope as he went to check the Irken's pulse.

"Why check his pulse?" She thought. "You know he's dead."

His face suddenly lit up with hope as he felt a, small, but still there, pulse.

He picked up the dying Irken bridal style and lifted him out of the pit.

She ran and hid behind the only tree on the grassy hill.

_Is this your way of giving me a second chance?_

_Thanks, I won't misuse it like I did last time._

_I love you, Zim..._

_I'll have you fixed up in no time._

"...And then we can be together again and I'll tell you I love you everyday and do whatever you want, and long as it keeps you alive and happy." He said his thoughts out loud.

She smiled and watched the two leave; one almost dead in the other's arms, but still alive.

She knew that the alien would survive. For stories like this always have a happy ending.

She had a feeling there were going to be many more moments when she'd smile like this.

All because of some ignorant kid she made friends with.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Now wasn't that fluffy happiness? I'll have the third part up within the next hour or so. So feel free to go read that when it's posted. you don't have to though, it's an alternate ending with an epilogue.<strong>

**Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here ,here, I wish you were here. - Wish You were here - Avril Lavigne**


End file.
